


Written in the Stars

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destined to be together. The saga continues…….<br/>Immediately following an exchange of love letters, Luke surprises Han without prior warning…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

Han.  
“Wow kid! You made it here faster than I ever expected.”

Luke.  
“Han, I’m just so nervous with excitement after reading your letter, we really love each other! I can’t believe my luck, I havnt felt this high since I blew the death star.”

Han.  
“Yeh kid, I’m feeling kinda great to! If I squeezed you real hard, maybe some of that force of yours would rub off on me, what do ya think kid?”

Luke.  
“Well, I feel like I could blast some more stars I know that much!”

Han.  
“Just remember Luke, I’m a man of action, words were never my strong point, come ere kid I want to feel all your full power right now, we’ve waited long enough for this time to come, let’s just go for it kid!”

Han pulled Luke into his strong arms, gripping him like there was no tomorrow, and almost totally devouring Luke’s lips with his power-full mouth action and aggressive groans. 

Luke responded by holding on tightly around Han’s neck, gasping as he could hardly breath, his whole being felt the urgency from Han’s thrilling, penetrating tongue, which continued to render him senseless throughout this intense moment of long awaited, shared passion.

Han slowly prised his lips from Luke’s, Luke was feeling tongue-tied so he just gazed coyly into Han’s sparkling eyes, feeling himself blushing.

They both breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Han.  
“Great stuff Luke, we finally made it! Now all we need is to lie down together for a long time to come, if you get my meaning kid?”

Luke.  
I think I’m with you, take me Han, I’m all yours…….always…….

The End.


End file.
